Fișiere pdf încărcate
Matematică * Matematici speciale 129 MB * Culegere Bac 46 MB * Famous-Puzzels-of-Great-Mathematicians 19 MB * Recreaţii-matematice-2002-2008 12 MB * Contributii ale lui Rene Descartes la dezvoltarea matematicii 9,33 MB * Fundamente de matematică 8,5 MB * Les-lecons-de-mathematiques-a-l-oral-du-CAPES 7,95 MB * Math Formulas 7,06 MB * Matematica-pentru-grupele-de-performanta-clasa-a-XI-a 5,68 MB * Matematica-pentru-grupele-de-performanta-clasa-a-XII-a 5,56 MB * Matematici pentru performanţă 5,37 MB * Culegere probleme 4,66 MB * All-in-One-Mathematics 4,45 MB * Reprezentari-matematice-ale-civilizatiilor-antice-Mesopotamia 4,3 MB * Matematica-pentru-grupele-de-performanta-clasa-a-IX-a 4 MB * Matematicieni români din prima jumătate a secolului al XX-lea (3,38 MB) * Dicţionar de matematicieni, I 3 MB * Dicţionar de matematicieni, II 3 MB * Mathematiques-Les-exercices-incontournables 2,32 MB * Florian Cajori - History of Mathematics 2,26 MB * Mathematical-Recreations-and-Essays 1,94 MB * Histoire de mathématiques 1,66 MB * Curs-master-ISTORIA-MATEMATICII-I 1,2 MB * Articole alpha matematica (0,6 MB) * Teoria mulţimilor 512 KB * Curs complet de probabilităţi (0,5 MB) * TeoriaAlegerii 291 kB * How Euler Did It 40 Greatest Hits (0,27 MB) * EN matematica 2014 var simulare LRO 66 KB * EN matematica 2014 bar simulare LRO 40 KB * Paradoxul-Lui-Newcomb 24 kB Analiză matematică * [http://vk.com/doc237104635_437092230 Robert A. Adams, University of Britsh Columbia, Calculus] 57MB: 00.Preliminaries, 01.Limits and Continuity, 02.Differentiation, 03.Transcendental Functions, 04.Some Applications of Derivatives, 05.Integration, 06.Techniques of Integration, 07.Applications of Integration, 08.Conics, Parametric Curves, and Polar Curves, 09.Sequences, Series, and Power Series, 10.Vectors and Coordinate Geometry in 3-Space, 11.Vector Functions and Curves, 12.Partial Differentiation, 13.Applications of Partial Derivatives, 14.Multiple Integration, 15.Vector Fields, 16.Vector Calculus, 17.Appendix * Robert A. Adams, University of Britsh Columbia, Cálculo, 200MB: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31 * Analiza-a-Editia-a-IVa-M-Nicolescu-S-Marcus-N-Dinculeanu 81 MB * Analiza-Matematica cls XI 1989 53 MB * Demidovici-Culegere-de-Probleme-Si-Exercitii-de-Analiza-Matematica 41 MB * Simmons - Calculus-With-Analytic-Geometry 37 MB: 1.zip, 2.zip, 3.zip * Taylor-Calculus-With-Analytic-Geometry 31 MB * Analiza-Matematica cls XII-1990 26 MB * Advanced-Engineering-Mathematics-With-Matlab 22 MB * Probleme-de-Matematici-Superioare-Stan-Chirita 21 MB * Sample Calculus Problem 16 MB * Rosculet -Analiza-Vol I 13 MB * Rosculet -Analiza-Vol II 13 MB * Stewart, Calculus: 1 (6,76 MB), 2 (6,27 MB), 3 (4,54 MB) * Single & Multivariable Calculus: 1 (2,46 MB), 2 (8,89 MB) * Tania Luminiţa Costache - Probleme analiză 9,28 MB * Lecţii de analiză (Stănăşilă&Flondor) 9,27 MB * Multivariable and Vector Calculus (David Santos): 1. Differentiation 5,31 MB, 2. Integration 2,6 MB * Calcul diferenţial şi integral (Anton Soloi, Academia Tehnică Militară) 9,18 MB * Das Gelbe Rechenbuch 1 8,5 MB * Das Gelbe Rechenbuch 2 7,99 MB * Das Gelbe Rechenbuch 3 7,5 MB * Scerbaţchi - Curs de analiză 7,24 MB * Gârban - Analiză matematică 7,19 MB * 275-exercices-et-problemes-danalyse 6,08 MB * Metode-de-calcul-in-analiza-matematica-de-C-Dumitrescu-F-Smarandache 5,51 MB * Matematici speciale 5 MB * Itinerar-in-Analiza-Matematica-Ed-Albatros 4,72 MB * Analiză, culegere 4,69 MB * Craciun - Analiza.pdf 4,57 MB * Calculus and its Origin 3,58 MB * Calcul-Integral (Duda&Grădinaru) 3,51 MB * Calcul diferential- culegere (Acad Milit) 3,17 MB * Curs (Atanasiu & Tofan) 3,12 MB * Calcul-Diferential (Craciun) 3,12 MB * Ec.diferentialeExercitii (Codruta Stoica) 3,09 MB * Analysis1 3,05 MB * Real Analysis (Santos, 2007) 3,01 MB * Analiza_matematica_calcul_diferential (Crăciun) 3 MB * Calcul diferential (Coltescu&Dogaru) 3 MB * Mathematical Tools for Physics 2,91 MB * Florin Iacob - Analiza 2,62 MB * Hauptdok-Analysis 2,61 MB * Şiruri recurente 2,57 MB * Michael Corral, Vector Calculus 2,48 MB * Intro analysis 2,46 MB * Dogaru, Curs analiză 2,27 MB * Single Variable Calculus (Early Transcendentals) 2,16 MB * Jeffrey Lockshin Calculus theory examples exercises 2,15 MB * Tudorache - Probleme de calcul integral 2,06 MB * Calculus Made Easy 1,81 MB * Probleme de matematici speciale (Iovanov, Pecingină) 1,78 MB * Tudorache - Probleme de calcul diferenţial 1,75 MB * Curs analiză 1,75 MB * Analisi-Matematica-Esercizi (G. Marciani) 1,6 MB * Very Basic Calculus (Santos, 2008) 1,54 MB * Analisi-Matematica-Teoria (G. Marciani) 1,54 MB * Esercizi-Svolti-Studio-Della-Funzione 1,46 MB * Calcul integral (Craciun) 1,45 MB * Analiză şi ecuaţii diferenţiale 1,44 MB * Analiza-matematica-Cringanu 1,35 MB * Matematici speciale - curs şi aplicaţii (Numere complexe) 1,32 MB * Introduction-to-Infinitesimal-Analysis-Veblen 1,29 MB * Matematici speciale pentru ingineri 1,22 MB * Elemente de calcul diferenţial 1,08 MB * Olteanu, Probleme de analiză 1,02 MB * Analysis-I 1,013 MB * Elemente-de-analiza-mat-culegere 1 MB * Matematici speciale 963 KB * Analiză cu răspunsuri 913 KB * Procopiuc-Gheorghe-Analiza-Matematica-Culegere-de-Probleme 0,894 MB * Real Analysis 813 kB * Elemente de calcul diferenţial pe dreapta reală (0,8 MB) * Varietăţi remanniene (0,8 MB) * Analiză (Balint&Kaslik&Tanasie) 0,766 MB * Şiruri, serii numerice 715 KB * Inegalitatea Cauchy-Buniakovski-Schwarz - varianta integrala (0,7 MB) * Ecuaţii cu derivate parţiale (0,6 MB) * Bărbosu - Lectii_analiza_matematica 519 KB * Interpolarea funcţiilor (0,5 MB) * Techiques of Trigonometric Integration (0,5 MB) * Integrarea şi derivarea numerică (0,5 MB) * Teorema Cauchy (0,5 MB) * Calcule diferenţiale 464 KB * Analiza-matematica-Teorie şi probleme 404 KB * Knut Smoczyk - Analysis 396 kB * Primitive, integrale Riemann 302 KB * Serii Fourier (0,3 MB) * Integrale-Curbilinii-Si-de-Suprafata 279 KB * Sesiunea ianuarie–februarie 2011 Matematici Speciale Examen (0,25 MB) * Inegalitatea Cauchy-Buniakovski-Schwarz în rezolvarea problemelor de minim geometric (0,2 MB) * Motion-Along-a-Curve 137 kB * Criterii de convergenţă 116 KB * Şirurile lui Fibonacci si Lucas (0,1 MB) * Metoda funcţiilor hiperbolice în studiul şirurilor lui Fibonacci şi Lucas (0,05 MB) * Integrală cu parametru (0,04 MB) * Integrală improprie (0,04 MB) * Formule de calcul integral.1 (0,04 MB) * Formule de calcul integral.2 (0,04 MB) Algebră * Elementary-Number-Theory 27 MB * W. Sierpinski, Elementary Theory of Numbers 17 MB * Algebră liniară şi geometrie 5,59 MB * Linear Algebra (Santos, 2008) 3,19 MB * Probleme de algebră (2,6 MB) * Algebraic-Inequalities 2,17 MB * Sisteme de ecuaţii liniare (1 MB) * (Tiberiu Dumitrescu) Curs algebră 845 KB * Algberă liniară 837 KB * Vectori şi valori proprii (0,5 MB) * Sisteme de ecuaţii neliniare (0,4 MB) * Spaţii metrice 247 KB * Number Theory (0,25 MB) * Marea teoremă a lui Fermat (0,2 MB) * Determinanţi (0,1 MB) Geometrie * Geometrii-Euclidiene-Geometrii-Neeuclidiene 52 MB * Geometrie recreativă 11 MB * Suprafeţe minimale 8,66 MB * Mathematics, Trigonometry 8,4 MB * Vector-Geometry-Dover-Books-on-Gilbert-de-B-Robinson 7,61 MB * Modern Geometry of the Triangle 7,07 MB * Geometrie analitică diferenţială 7,01 MB * Analytical Geometry of Three Dimensions 4,71 MB * Handbook on Curves 4,1 MB * Geometrie diferenţială 3,76 MB * Geometrie diferenţială II 2,98 MB * Worlds Out of Nothing A Course in the History of Geometry in the 19th Century 2,89 MB * Geometrie diferenţială I 2,71 MB * Geometrie superioară 2,49 MB * Duda-Lectii-de-Gem-Dif 1,8 MB * CULEGERE-PROBLEME-Geometrie-Analitica 1,44 MB * Analiza globala si geometrie riemanniana 1 MB * Calcul vectorial (1 MB) * Patrulatere-inscriptibile-şi-circumscriptibile.pdf 1 MB * Geometrie analitică 974 KB * Aplicaţii ale numerelor complexe în geometrie 928 KB * Braescu & Kaslik - Curs de geometrie 750 kB * Ceviene-Izogonale-Simediane-RMCS-26 636 KB * Geometrie euclidiană 629 MB * Suprafeţe 3D 458 KB * Geometrie complexă generalizată 396 KB * Relatia-lui-Van-Aubel 390 KB * Demonstrarea concurenţei, coliniarităţii prin metoda fasciculelor 378 KB * Mathematics - Classical Geometry 305 KB * Capitole speciale de geometrie (Curs master) (0,3 MB) * Curbe în spaţiu 261 KB * Geometrie proiectivă 253 KB * Relaţii metrice în triunghiul scalen 253 KB * Coordonate polare 251 KB * Spatii-metrice 247 KB * Coordonate baricentrice 227 kB * Teorema-bisectoarei 207 KB * Locuri geometrice 200 KB * Geometrie hiperbolică 187 KB * Punctul lui Nagel 170 KB * Teoreme cu nume 167 KB * La Geometrie - Histoire et Epi 158 KB * Segmente 135 KB * Dreapta Euler 126 KB Fizică * Motion Mountain, The Adventures of Physiscs, Vol. 1: Fall, Flow and Heat 103 MB * Motion Mountain, The Adventures of Physiscs, Vol. 2: Relativity 43 MB * Motion Mountain, The Adventures of Physiscs, Vol. 3: Light, Charges and Brains 57 MB * Motion Mountain, The Adventures of Physiscs, Vol. 4: The Quantum of Change 22 MB * Motion Mountain, The Adventures of Physiscs, Vol. 5: Motion Inside Matter, Pleasure, Technology and Stars 71 MB * Motion Mountain, The Adventures of Physiscs, Vol. 6: The Strand Model: A Speculation on Unification 19 MB * Encyclopedia-of-Modern-Optics-Five-Volume-Set-Volume-1-5 77 MB * Electromagnetism: Cap. 1, Cap. 2, Cap. 3, Cap. 4, Cap. 5, Cap. 6, Cap. 7, Cap. 8, 9, Cap. 10 * Probleme-Rezolvate-de-Electricitate 112 MB * HRISTEV-Anatolie-Probleme-de-Mecanica 92 MB * Fizica cls X 1989 59 MB * Electrotehnica_XI_XII_1983 32 MB * Gabriela CONE - Probleme de fizica 31 MB * Compendiu de fizică 67 MB * Fizica imposibilului 27 MB * Dictionar-Ilustrat-de-Fizica 25 MB * Mecanică-Fizică (proiect finanţat UE) 22 MB (cópii: Partea 1, Partea 2, Partea 3) * Electromagnetism 21 MB * Teste de fizică 20 MB * Hristev-Mechanica-Ro-OCR.pdf 9,91 MB * Culegere fizică, admitere Politehnică 9,05 MB * General-Problems-in-Physics 7,82 MB * Mecanică - Teorie şi aplicaţii 6,8 MB * Probleme de-Mecanica (Huidu&Marin) 5,42 MB * Probleme de mecanică analitică (Radu&Aştefănoaiei) 5,11 MB * Mecanica clasică (5,1 MB) * Mecanica rigidelor (5 MB) * Physics - (Teacher's Handbook).pdf 4,09 MB * Curs mecanică 3,92 MB * A to Z to Physicists 3,36 MB * Questions-in-Physics 2,86 MB * Mecanică (Octavian) 2,83 MB * Electricity-Experiments-You-Can-Do-at-Home 2,01 MB * Theoretische-Mechanik 2 MB * Notiuni-Despre-Electronica-Si-Electrotehnica 2 MB * Optică geometrică (2 MB) * Problems-in-a-level-Physics 1,9 MB * Optică ondulatorie (1,7 MB) * Electrotehnică, capitolul 7 1,45 MB * Supersymmetry and Cosmology (1,29 MB) * Manual optică 1,21 MB * Special Relativity (1,17 MB) * Electrotehnică, capitolul 4 1,15 MB * Electrotehnică, capitolul 2 1,03 MB * Gazul ideal 1 MB * Frecarea în mediul viscos 1 MB * Electrotehnică, capitolul 1 941 KB * Energia 654 KB * Lucrul mecanic 622 KB * Pile electrice 608 KB * Bobine (0,6 MB) * Temperatura 594 KB * Electricitate (0,5 MB) * Aplicaţii ale legii lui Gauss (0,5 MB) * Mişcarea particulei încărcate în câmpuri electrice şi magnetice (0,5 MB) * Câmp magnetic (0,5 MB) * Dielectrici (0,5 MB) * Convertoare electrice de putere (0,5 MB) * Dinamică (0,4 MB) * Câmpul_electric_stationar_in_vid (0,4 MB) * Electrotehnică, capitolul 3 384 KB * Acustica (0,3 MB) * Legi ale câmpului magnetic (0, 3 MB) * Fizică, teorie şi probleme (0,3 MB) * Reflexia şi refracţia undelor elctromagnetice (0,3 MB) * Câmpul electromagnetic (0,3 MB) * Curentul electric staţionar (0,3 MB) * Probleme rezolvate de optică 281 KB * Dioda semiconductoare 255 KB * Tranzistorul cu efect de câmp 251 KB * Experimentul lui Faraday (0,26 MB) * Fundamentele mecanicii (0,25 MB) * Fizică atomică şi nucleară (0,25 MB) * Imagistică medicală (0,25 MB) * Tiristorul şi triacul 211 KB * Amplificatoare electronice 211 KB * Surse de curent continuu 206 KB * Acumulatorul cu plumb (0,2 MB) * Tranzistorul cu efect de câmp 169 KB * Semiconductori 144 KB * Centrul da masă al unu sistem format din două particule (0,1 MB) Astronomie * Carte-de-Astronomie-Nicu-Goga 4,58 MB * Elemente-de-Astronomie-Isbn 3,59 MB Chimie * Chimie fără formule 16 MB * Encyclopedia-of-Chemistry 7,85 MB * Chimie-generala-note-de-curs 2 MB * Chimie anorganică 477 KB * Efecte CO 115 KB * Recorduri chimice 83 kB Topografie, geodezie * Topografie-Probleme-Rezolvate 41 MB * Topografie-Si-Desen-Tehnic.pdf 14 MB * Topografie, geodezie 8,47 MB * Carte topografie 5,05 MB * Topografie şi cadastru 1,36 MB * Culegere-probleme-1-topografie 1,09 MB * Geodezie 1,21 MB Alte domenii * Tehnica-Si-Arta-Ceasornicarilor 30 MB * Manualul-ceasornicarului 24 MB * Repararea-ceasornicelor-Pinkin 20 MB * Curs-de-Ceasornicarie 15 MB * Marinărie 9,2 MB * O carte despre şah 4,64 MB * Meteorologie 2 MB * Construiţi ceasornice 1,04 MB * Mecanica auto 1 MB * Carte şah 0,998 MB * Cartea deschiderilor în şah 0,679 MB * Functionarea Locomotivei Electrice de 5100 KW 325 kB * Rezistenta materialelor (introducere) 171 KB * Locomotive Electrice 149 kB Vezi şi * Categorie:Pagini de serviciu Categorie:Informatică